If Someone Only Cared
by Domitan
Summary: What could have happened if someone had listened to Tom Riddle...
1. Tom

It was a very cold night, New Year's Eve, to be exact. Everyone in London was either at their own home or someone else's waiting to ring in the New Year, and the streets were empty and snow-covered. Except for one person. A young, pregnant woman was staggering through the streets, searching for something. She stumbled up a few steps and knocked on a door. "Oh my goodness gracious! Do come inside. MRS. COLE! COME HERE QUICK!" A teenaged girl was standing at the door, bewildered. A matronly woman came to the door, panting.

"Come inside dear." She offered her arm to the young woman. "Grace, go and get the sick room set up. I want hot water, plenty of sheets, and the room had better be spick and span. This woman is in labour, but she's fading fast. I don't think she's going to make it. With any luck, we can save her baby though." The young woman was ushered into a dank, but clean room and laid down on a low bed.

A few hours later, a baby boy was placed into his dying mother's arms. "Name him...Tom" The new mother paused. "Marvolo Riddle" She paused again, needing another breath before continuing. "After his father...and mine." She gave a weak smile to Mrs. Cole, the matronly woman. "I hope he looks like his papa." With those last words, the woman closed her eyes and breathed her last.

Nearly twelve years had passed, and Tom grew into a very handsome young man. He was, however, quite odd. He appeared to enjoy torturing other children at the orphanage, and Mrs. Cole was becoming rather exasperated. "No Tom. You can't do that." She said as she dragged Tom away from the spot where he was shredding another boy's art work. He glared at her, and suddenly, she felt very weak and had to let go. Mrs. Cole sighed. "I just don't know what to do with you" she told him. Tom cracked a menacing grin and went off to go bully another unfortunate child. Just as she was about to calm her nerves with a spot of gin, there was a knock on her door. She heard Grace opening it, and went to go take a look.

"Good day, Madam." said a very odd looking chap in a purple suit and long brown beard. "I am looking for a Tom Riddle."

"Right this way, sir."

Mrs. Cole was very glad that Tom was going off somewhere where he wouldn't bother her anymore. Tom was apprehensive about his new situation. He would be around boys and girls just like him for the first time ever. They could bully him back! He was also a little frightened of Professor Dumbledore, the purple-suited wizard who had come to collect him. Nevertheless, her steeled his will and confided his fear in Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled at first. "Tom, if you make yourself likeable, no one will bully you. What goes around comes around. I'll keep an eye on you for a while and make sure your fitting in well. A lot of children will come from Muggle backgrounds, just like you. You won't have to worry at all" Tom felt very relieved.

"Sir, where will I get all my school supplies? Mrs Cole at the orphanage always complained about how expensive school was, and I haven't got any money."

"Don't worry about that either, Tom. Hogwarts is well-able to provide you with everything you need. We shall have to go to Diagon Alley. It will be your first experience with real wizards, I'm sure. We'll head there tomorrow. Now, it's time to get some sleep. Good night, Tom."

True to his word, Dumbledore kept an eye on Tom. He had been placed in Slytherin, to Dumbledore's dismay. However, he did not seem to be thriving. In fact, by halfway through his second year, Tom began looking constantly terrified. Worried, Dumbledore pulled Tom aside one day. "Tom, I've been noticing how frightened you look. Is there something going on?" To Dumbledore's surprise, Tom burst into tears. He mumbled something inaudible. "I'm sorry, what was that Tom?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"I hate it in Slytherin. I'm scared of everyone, and they're so mean to me!"

"I told you that being a bully was no fun, didn't I Tom?" Tom nodded guiltily. "Do you understand why Mrs. Cole never liked you very much now?" He nodded again.

"Please, sir. Can I change houses?" Tom looked so pathetically at Dumbledore that Dumbledore had to tell him that he'd try.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to Headmaster Dippet tonight See you tomorrow, Tom"

True to his word, Dumbledore consulted Headmaster Dippet on the situation. Upon some thought, Dippet agreed to let Tom try the Sorting Hat on once more. When Tom put the Hat on for the second time in his life, he was a lot more frightened than the first. Then, he steeled his nerves, and felt brave for the first time in his life. "Hmmm..." said the Hat. "It's you again. I thought you would be happy in Slytherin"

"Oh, but I'm not anymore!" thought Tom fervently. "I hate it there. All the Slytherins hate me. Don't make me go back there. Please!"

"Oh, all right. I guess I could put you in Gryffindor instead." consented the Hat. "GRYFFINDOR" shouted the Hat to Dumbledore and Dippet.

As Dumbledore led Tom to his new dormitory, he told Tom how he had been in Gryffindor as well. Tom smiled, and looked relieved to be moving out of Slytherin. The Gryffindors welcomed Tom with open arms, and Tom quickly made some very good friends. Tom waved to Dumbledore whenever he saw him in the halls. He became one of Dumbledore's favourite students, and although he never excelled in Transfiguration, he did do very well in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore also managed to find Tom a nice wizarding family to spend his summers with. All in all, Tom was a model student, and a very kind one at that. After realizing what sort of trouble bullying could get him in. Tom turned over a new leaf. He was no longer the brooding, troubled boy Dumbledore had first met at the orphanage. No, he had grown into a bright, handsome young man who had a cheery word for everyone he met.


	2. Harry

"He's beautiful!" sighed Lily as her brand new baby boy was placed in her arms. "Oh James, what should we call him?"

"I still like the name Harry best of all the names we thought of." her husband responded.

"All right. Did you hear that, Harry? That's your name. Harry...James Potter. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me. I do quite like my name, you know!" James grinned. Lily did too. In a few days, they would bring little Harry home to Godric Hollow. They had prepared a darling little nursery for him. It was a nice shade of yellow with broomsticks flying around on the wallpaper. "Best to introduce him early, don't you think?" chuckled James.

Harry lived happily with his parents until he was about one and a half years old. Then his life changed. Lily was bouncing toddler Harry on her knee when James came home from work. "I've got something to tell you, James." she began. "In a few more months, Harry will be a big brother!" James, who expecting bad news, burst out in an enormous grin and swept his wife off her feet. "I hope it's a girl" she whispered in his ear.

It was a girl. Lily and James named her Laura. In the next few years, two more children followed, another boy and another girl, named Stephen and Rose. The Potter children had a very happy life. When Harry was nearly 11, he got a letter telling him that he could go to Hogwarts. His parents were ecstatic. "I remember when I got my letter, my sister Petunia was so jealous." laughed Lily.

Harry went to Hogwarts that September, followed by his other siblings in the coming years. When he graduated, Harry was asked to sign on with England's Quidditch team as their Seeker. "Congratulations, my boy!" his dad told him. "I knew you had it in you!" His whole family came to watch his first match, which they won by three hundred points. That year. England went on to win the Quidditch World Cup for the first time in a very long time.

Eventually, Harry married Ginny, and they had 6 children who all went to Hogwarts and had fantastic grandparents. There were never any dark times for their children. Tom Riddle had gone on to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and for many years was one of the favourite teachers of most students. He retired the year after Harry and Ginny's last daughter graduated. Tom was very happy with the way he had lived his life. He was so glad that someone had cared enough to help him through his first dark years at Hogwarts.


End file.
